


beside you

by zuzuzuuu



Series: some things aren't so clean-cut [1]
Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, lapslock, nothing happens (as usual), uh… kissing?, vague alternate universe, wenhan is topless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzuzuuu/pseuds/zuzuzuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes they share a bed. results are less than satisfactory, but that can be arranged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beside you

it's late enough in the morning that bright sunlight comes through the curtains they forgot to draw and burns the insides of his eyes. yibo becomes aware enough to grumble a stuffy, "get off," pushing at the heavy limbs splayed across his torso. his pushing turns to forceful shoving when the arm refuses to budge, and the leg hefted high on his other thigh simply slides a little lower.

"move," he growls, and twists around to face one of the two offenders. wenhan's peaceful sleeping face greets him, classic beauty enhanced in close proximity. then he realizes he's somehow ended up pillowed on wenhan's forearm sometime in the night, loosely cradled in an embrace made slightly too warm from the body heat emanating off wenhan's bare chest.  yibo hesitates at his unconscious soft pout and decides he'll punish sungjoo first.

turning to his left, yibo finds sungjoo trying his best to imitate a koala. hair falling gently into his face, yibo thinks sungjoo would really have looked angelic if it weren't for the fact that he was currently cutting off blood flow to yibo's arm and most of his left leg. his sleepy annoyance goes up one more notch when sungjoo mumbles something indiscernible and snuggles his face into yibo's shoulder, clinging tight.

"i said," yibo says, doing his best to wriggle his left arm free while minimizing his head movement, "get _off_." he ends up looking like a distressed earthworm, but his efforts pay off when yibo manages to excavate his leg and mercilessly kick sungjoo off the bed with a satisfyingly loud series of thumps.

sungjoo yelps on his way down and some more after he's made intimate contact with the floor. silence. yibo wonders if he's finally killed him. he's about to reluctantly leave wenhan's safe hold to roll over to check when sungjoo weakly calls out, "I'm up..."

triumphant grin on his face, yibo turns to the task of waking wenhan. except when he shifts to face him, wenhan's face has suddenly gotten a lot closer, shining eyes staring right back into his. wenhan blinks, widens his eyes fractionally, and then squeezes them shut again in quick succession, as if by doing so he could convince yibo that he wasn't actually awake. yibo can feel his blood pressure rising.

"if you're already awake, get off me," yibo deadpans. wenhan wordlessly shakes his head and tightens his hold, stubbornly gripping on. normally, yibo would have been very content to be snug against the expanse of warm skin, but today is too hot and he’s really thirsty and he’d really like to solve both problems without the distraction of a sleepy wenhan trying to nuzzle his neck. unfortunately yibo’s attempts to push him off are futile, and wenhan’s strong fingers steady on yibo’s side as he hums in lazy amusement aren’t helping any.

 “no fair,” sungjoo says, “why do i get kicked out of bed when wenhan gets to snuggle?” and then the covers are pulled off yibo with a whoosh. there’s barely a second’s worth of warning for yibo to blink before another body crashes on top of him, arms and legs spread out as wide as possible. wenhan gives a muffled shout of surprise and pain, but that just makes sungjoo laugh and try harder to squeeze in between them.

yibo pauses to let air enter his suffocated lungs and resists the urge to bite the ear in front of his face. “ _both of you, get off. right. now._ ”

the no-nonsense tone of voice finally gets them both to obediently roll away. yibo drinks in fresh air, relieved. he only looks over when he realizes that wenhan has decided to cling onto sungjoo instead, grinning as sungjoo whines that “that’s ticklish, stop – ah, not there –“

“does it hurt?” wenhan asks, and sungjoo mumbles, “nah, i landed on my butt so it doesn’t hurt that much.”

“want me to kiss it better?” wenhan says so casually that yibo might have thought he was joking, but then he’s sitting up and about to push sungjoo’s pajamas down. yibo could sigh in relief when sungjoo stops him by grabbing his hand, until he follows it up with, “no, but if you kiss me i might feel better.”

i'm in the room too, you know, yibo thinks furiously. if he didn’t know any better he’d have sworn this was some sort of weird plot to get back at him for shoving them off – wait.

wenhan flicks his eyes over to yibo and then back again to sungjoo’s face, so fast he might have missed it, and that’s all the answer he needs. “well then,” wenhan declares, “get ready to feel one thousand times better immediately, because i am the greatest kisser you will ev – mmph,” as sungjoo impatiently tugs him down to press against his lips, humming contentedly at the contact.

“again,” is all wenhan says when they break apart. sungjoo happily obliges.

yibo gives up on his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for really long even though it was finished


End file.
